


Late Arrival

by Lib_bee



Series: Kings & Queens | Contributing Factors [5]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Functional Disfunction, Infertility, Miscommunication, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lib_bee/pseuds/Lib_bee
Summary: Time-stamp #2The new momma's are trying to enjoy a late evening outside with their son when a visitor stop's by and interrupts.





	1. Of Uncle's...

*Seven & a Half Months Later

Sitting outside during the late spring months was brilliant with the birds singing and water rippling with the crisp breeze. Kisa was finally pregnant and so happy she was just glowing. Richie was ecstatic when he figured that out before anyone else. 

Baby Gecko was rolling around all over the place, and chattering all the time, happy to be passed around by his parents. Green eyes lit up for anything and everything as he took in his home. Everybody had adjusted to the infant quickly after his birth and understood that he and any future Geckos would be priority one. 

He was exceptionally friendly, sharing his attention with anyone who wanted it, but had quite the possessive streak when it came to his mommas. The little man had quickly shown the Gecko predisposition of driving everyone crazy if he didn't get his way; which included screaming at the top of his little lungs whenever both women left for a girls night. 

Unsurprisingly both of his papas were very proud of this development.

Kisa was on the porch swinging as she watched them play. A gentle smile permanently etched across her face. They spent a lot of their time alone like this when the guys were gone, out checking on Jed's. 

So, it was a surprise to hear the sound of a motorcycle coming up the side of the house. Kate picked up their confused son from crawling towards her on the ground and hurried up the porch steps. When the little one rested in Kisa's arms, and settled on her small bump, Kate turned away to see who had come to visit.

The shock of seeing Scott in the late evening after so long had her stunned into place. He had just placed his helmet down, unmounted the bike, and met her sight. Deep dark eyes taking in the sight on the porch.

She finally yelled. "Scott!?!"

Running down the steps to meet his open arms for a hug was probably a bad idea when she herd the angry wail her son let loose. 

He gave a short laugh as he hugged her back. "Man, you told me my nephew had some strong lungs, but Christ." 

She let him go to make her way towards Kisa who was doing her best to hold onto their squirming baby. "The guys think it's funny that he hates when our attention isn't on him."

***

He followed close behind her after grabbing something from the saddle bag of his bike. "Gotta admit it is kinda cute that he has everyone of you badasses whipped."

Kisa glared at him as Kate let the baby grab onto her and took him. "True, but you should see what happened to the last being who thought we somehow lost that 'badassness'."

He was quickly alert and aggrivated.

Kate actually giggled. "Don't worry, Scott. Most of the guys stayed at Jed's to take care of the place and turn profit. However, we have a good few here who watch out for us."

Scott gave her a confused nod and gestured towards the house. Kisa turned to guide them all into their living room. The glare that the Gecko boy gave him over his sister's shoulder was priceless.

"Should I be scared that he's glaring at me?" He asked as he set the bag he carried down and sat on the floor by the baby bouncer.

Kate shook her head and settled her son, who looked utterly betrayed, into the holder. "Nah, like I said, he's possessive and spoiled. Just show him you're like all his friends."

"What?" He tilted a look at her as she settled with Kisa into the love seat.

"He has a momma and daddy that are like you, Scott. I didn't want him to be afraid of them, so I made them show him what they look like sometimes, and he seems to think that anyone else who can do what they do are his friends." She gave him an encouraging nod.

He couldn't help his skepticism. "Are you serious?"

Kisa was already fed up with the awkwardness and decided to shift with a hiss at Scott to enlighten him. The high pitched giggle and gurgling hiss that split through the air shocked him. His little nephew was hissing back and bouncing in delight at his momma.

He seemed to become content. "Kid has no fear does he?" 

Kate shook her head, as Kisa let her guise fade away, and they watched as Scott stood to squat in front of his nephew. 

"You ready to meet your uncle Scott?" He waited until the caution melted from the babies green eyes and turned into curiosity.

When his visage slipped, and he let out his own hiss, the baby squealed with glee. Little arms windmilling and reaching out to him shocked the fangs away. The innocence of the action was bittersweet.

The split second thought of if this was how his mother and father felt when they met him struck hard. 

"I hope mom and dad are watching over him." He picked up the excited child and turned to his big sister with wet eyes.

She got up from the small sofa and came to hug him. "I know they are. Might not be agreeing with all of our decisions, but I think they're glad we're happy." 

He gave a doubtful snort. "I really wish I still had your faith."

"I've been to the darkest places you could ever see and lived through it. If the worst things possible can exist I have to believe there is something better, too." She grabbed her son's hand and shook it as he used his other to grab at his uncle's hair.

"Ouch, ya little..." 

"Scott!"

Scott gave his sister a sorry look and handed her back the mischievous baby. She just gave him a snort and put the seven month old back in his bouncer. Kisa met her eye with a nod as she grabbed for Scott's hand and led him to the kitchen. 

***

His hand was squeezed tight in her grasp as she pulled him towards a small round table. She sat right next to him and began to fidget as if she was nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I just want to catch up. You don't call often." Her tone was accusing.

He found himself staring at his shoes as he spoke. "I know. I'm just not ready to completely forgive any of them yet, Kate. And, I know I share the blame for a lot of shit, but all of this," He swept his hand around to encompass the room. "The relationship you all have, it's a bit much for me to accept."

She gave him a sad smile. "I get that. It can be a bit much for me sometimes, too."

He pulled his fingers through his hair as he tried to explain. "Don't get me wrong, Kate. I still love you, you're my big sister, and I love my nephew regardless of who his father is, but it's not easy to just..."

"Stop." Her hands enveloped around his as she leaned into him. "You don't have to justify your reasons. We both know how hard it can be to accept a new reality."

He rested his head on their hands and sighed. "I know you wanted me to come by sooner and see the house. I was just busy roaming the states and didn't want to stop." 

Her eyes lit up with a smile. "You've become a wonderer."

He nodded, pulling his hands away, so he could tug at a lock of her crimson hair. "Yeah. When I called and you told me about the baby I freaked and drove till I was on the other side of the continent."

"Jesus."

He could not help the sharp laugh he gave at her exclamation. "I called yesterday before your boyfriends left and they told me to come by while they were gone."

She sat back with a stunned expression. 

He let loose a chuckle. 

"They left so you would visit?"

"Yep. Never thought they'd be considerate of my feelings, but here we are."

Through the shock Kate rolled her eyes and quipped. "They didn't do it for you."

"No. I don't guess they did." The disbelief he had shown since he got here seemed to melt away. "Think they love you more than I dislike them and that's enough proof for me."

Her brows furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Just what I said. I mean, if they both love you enough to go away for a while, so I can see you, well I'm not gonna waste the opportunity." Scott shrugged guiltily. "I'm still trying to figure out how to be the brother I was before I went and fucked everything up in spite. And it's hard to do that when their around."

She didn't lash out at him when he was done, her eyes just softened, and she lept over the table to squeeze him into a hug. "I'm glad you finally showed up despite all of that. You need to spend some time with your nephew before the family gets any bigger."

He quirked a brow at that. "How do you guys even work? I mean I don't get it, those assholes don't seem to be the sharing type."

She laughed outright at that assessment and tried to explain. "They're definitely not but they don't have a choice. Kisa and I can NOT handle them separately, that's how everything went to hell last time. So, we sort of move around each other and just do what feels right."

Scott couldn't help but to tease her for her blush as she realized her innuendo. "Really!?!"

"Not like that. I mean yes we..." She paused as she tried to straighten out her thoughts. "We're together, the four of us, but we don't share. We each need something from the other that the other is lacking and it works for us. I mean I've never been with Kisa in that way, and to be honest I probably never will, our relationship is more about the emotional support and understanding."

She stopped to give him an intense glare. "Seth and Richie aren't incestuous either, if that's what you're thinking."

He shook his head and talked quickly. "Didn't think anything. That's why I was asking."

She wrapped her arms around herself and huffed. "I know it's an odd relationship for you to grasp but it works for us. Richie's so much calmer now, Kisa is happier than we ever thought she could be, and Seth doesn't try to shield himself from us anymore, Scott. I don't think I have ever been more at peace with my life than I am right now."

He sat back in his chair and smiled. "I know you are, Kate. I wasn't trying to attack your lifestyle or anything. Just wanted to understand it a bit better. Like how is Kisa even pregnant?"

She flushed deep once more, got up, and went back to the living room. He hopped up and followed her as she passed her son and began gesturing wildly at him as she spoke to Kisa. 

Kisa's eyes met his when Kate finished, lips tilting into a mocking smile. "You do remember that we are the split, reincarnated, and mirrored guardians of fertility, right?"

He gave a slow cautious nod of understanding.

"Well, we have the urgent need to act on that compulsory feeling constantly in order to fulfill that requirement."

He waved that away."How did you get pregnant though, and spare me the details." 

"Over the last year and a half we've come to the conclusion that Richard and I wouldn't be able to conceive together, or at least not as what we inbody, under normal circumstances. Kate had a thought that it might work if we..." She paused in concern and then shrugged. "Well, to be tactful, switched partners. So, we did and now I am pregnant."

He couldn't hold back his cringe but decided not to think too hard on what he was just told. "Wow, ok."

Wondering to take a seat, and let all of that sink in for just a beat, he swung to look at them in reluctant concern. Maybe it was the years of supernatural comics stuck in his head, or the idea of his sister being unhappy with an incomplete family, but he found himself speaking up. "How does Richie feel about all of this, cause I don't see him being very happy?"

Kisa shrugged in discomfort as Kate caressed her arm with a frown on her face. "He's looking into a different way for Kisa to have a child with him and doesn't seem too upset about trying with me in the meantime."

Scott physically flinched from that statement but plowed on and tried to offer his help in the only way he could. "You remember all the Manga I used to read?"

Kate nodded as she settled by him and watched Kisa pick up their son to take comfort in him.

"I was reminded of something when Kisa mentioned if I remembered what we were told." He took only a moment to think about if he really wanted to say anything to help out the culebra he despised so much. 'Fuck it' he thought, his sister's happiness was worth more than his dislike of her lover's. "If Seth and Richie are mirrored reincarnations of a Sun God and you two of the Moon Goddess, then maybe it will only work for them during an eclipse." 

Kate looked at him with hope flicking in her green eyes and he flinched from memories of the last eclipse they had endured. "How did you think of that so quick? Do you really think it might work? We have literally been wondering for months about that but couldn't come up with a reason to wait and try."

He huffed and turned away as he sat back. "InuYasha."

She blinked confusidly. "What?!?"

He rolled his eyes as he turned back to look at her and explain. "That's what I was thinking of when Kisa said she and Seth had conceived. Wondered if the kid would be half demon like him before remembering that he turned completely human on the new moon. Thought from there that maybe if an eclipse occurred again..."

Through an overprotective glare at his first thought, she interrupted. "Then maybe they wouldn't be affected by the culebra curse."

He gave a shrinking nod as he tried to put distance between himself and what he was gonna say next. "Think about it for a second, Kate. If the eclipse in the sky helped them both fight before without their weaknesses hindering them, then maybe it also weakens the culebra inside of us enough to let them be human, or at least human enough to conceive a child between the two."

He didn't have enough time to jump out of the way as she pounced on him and smothered him in hugs and kisses. "You are the best little brother in the world."

He tried to keep the blush down as he caught Kisa's dazzed look as he pushed Kate away. "I know."

She was jumping up in excitement as she darted towards Kisa. The hopeful look spreading as she snatched the phone from her jeans. He heard the speaker phone come to life as it began to ring and she sat herself back down beside him. 

They all heard shuffling in the background as Seth spoke up. "Kisa, what's wrong?"

Kate spoke up quickly with excitement in her voice. "It's me."

"Princess, what's up?" He heard the confusion through the phone as it clicked over to speakerphone as well.

"Scott's here catching up with me and Izzy for a while. And, Kisa and I were explaining about this past year of our lives, and we think we've figured out what we were doing wrong." She blurted out in quick succession.

Richie spoke up through the phone after a little scuffle was heard. "What do you mean doing wrong?"

Scott watched as both of the women in front of him mellowed out at his tone.

Kisa spoke up. "It's not anything bad, Richard, it just has to due with us having a child."

Kate nodded at the phones silence with a scared look, and sighed when she heard Seth cursing at Richie, the sound of tires squealing loudly as he slammed on his breaks. 

When they could hear over the commotion Seth had caused, Kate turned away with a frown, and spoke up once more. "I think he's right. It makes sense, Richard, but I think it's gonna be a while before we can see if it works."

They all heard his sigh after she had finished. "Waiting for an eclipse then?" 

Seth swore vehemently in the background.

She seemed to deflate. "Yeah."

There was another scuffle as the phone clicked and then Seth was on the phone with demands. "Kisa, I need you to put Izzy to bed. Scott, you need to sit with Kate until we get home, which will be in about thirty minutes, give or take a few minutes, and then I need you to be scarce. Got it?"

Scott knew that sound in his voice, calling to mind plaster falling down around his head, and Seth's erie chuckle. "Yeah, man."

"Good. Kate, baby?" His voice was real tender again, like every other time he had heard him speaking to his sister. 

"Hmmm?" He wrapped an arm around his upset sister and wondered how they had ended his visit on such a sour note.

"Richie's an asshole." He growled down the line. "He's gonna make it up to you as soon as we get home." They both flinched when Seth hit something. "He just don't like it when he isn't the only one with an ingenious idea. He'll get over it and be more than happy to make a baby..."

They listened but heard only the dial tone. 

***

Scott held his sister close as they waited, listening to Kisa murmur to the unhappy baby, and tried not to feel bad about voicing his idea earlier. 

"I'm sorry about all of this." Kate whispered into the room, as she pulled her knees up, and held herself together.

"Don't be, I'm happy to make you happy. Didn't factor in if Richie would be ok with it."

She gave him a sweet smile. "He is happy that someone else agrees with him. I just don't think he has come to accept the fact that he'll have to wait for Kisa to give birth."

He hoped he was wrong with his assessment of things but the watery confusion in her eyes as he stared at her incredulously verified his thoughts. "Kate, are you ok?"

She shook her head and burried it in her knees as she began to cry. "He's been a little off with me since Kisa admitted to him that she was pregnant and I'm not sure why but it hurts. Don't get me wrong he'll still hug and hold me, but the farther along she gets, the more he pulls away. Kisa and Seth have noticed and tried to help, but I'm not sure he cares, as long as he can still take Izzy whenever he wants."

His anger began to boil as he listened to her. "Thought you guy's had worked out this little quartet?"

Kate faced him with shining green eyes and sighed, hands swiping at her tear tracks, and began to answer through a broken hiccup. "We have. That's why I am so upset right now. I'm not sure what I have or haven't done to upset him so much, he's a big boy so normally I would't care, but this hurts so bad that all I can do is blame myself."

He frowned at her, but kept himself quiet, and just sat with her and waited for the Gecko brothers to get home and fix this.


	2. And Various Family!

Driving up passed the gate into the hidden driveway, Seth frowned at his brother who sat next to him quietly stewing in his own juices. As they stopped and he turned off the SUV he tried to take a breath to calm himself down, gripping tight at the steering wheel in unease, but it didn't work so he sighed. "Richie, you're my brother and I love you, but if you don't get your shit together and set things right with Kate, I am going to shoot you."

He watched on as Richard stormed out of the car and slunk into the house with a building anxiety. 

When he finally arrived in the house he met the sight of Kate at the kitchen stove studiously ignoring his brothers attempts to catch her attention. He didn't even bother to hide his smile at her passive anger and walked up behind her for a hug. She turned into his hug with a turn of her cheek expecting a welcome kiss from him like always.

When he pulled away from the kiss he looked at what she was cooking. "Tomato and bacon grilled cheese?"

She bumped him out of the way with her hip as she grabbed a plate to put the piping hot sandwiches on. "Yeah, I wanted some comfort food, tonight."

She gestured to the table he had passed and revealed her brother as he observed them. "Hey, how's the band?"

Scott scoffed at him, rising to hug Kate before she sat down. "It's fine. I'm gonna head out to find a hotel, alright, want me to drop by before I head out tomorrow night?"

He felt a twisting discomfort in his chest as she teared up and nodded. "Yes, please, you should be able to say goodnight to Izzy properly then."

The forever-young culebra agreed with a shakey smile and left leaving behind the sound of a motorcycle gunning back down the driveway. Kate listened to the sound until she couldn't anymore and picked up a sandwich to take a bite. He tried to lighten up her mood with a stupid question. "Can I have one?"

She ignored Richard as he sat in the chair across from her and slid the plate to him. "Of course."

Seth got fed up with the silence pretty quick as they ate. "You two are gonna have to talk at some point tonight, cause we aren't gonna subject Izzy to this bullshit tomorrow."

Kate nodded, but ignored his serious look, as Richie frowned at that revelation. "We will talk when I'm done eating."

He could only agree with her plan. "Alright. You want me to keep Kisa company and sleep with Izzy tonight, so you two can argue in peace?"

She hunched over in defeat and nodded. "Yeah, she was a bit overwhelmed by his fit earlier after you sent him to bed."

He could feel his brother's gaze as he stood to brush off his hands and headed upstairs after giving a quick reassuring kiss to Kate. "Goodnight, guys."

He headed up the stairs to Kisa's room, to check on her and their son, with goodnight's ringing in his ears. He stepped in and closed the door to the strange glow of a nightlight they never used glistening in the dark. Kisa sat reading in a cushioned rocker, that sat facing the crib their son slept in most nights, in a corner of the room.

He stripped of his jacket and thermal with a raised brow. "You ok?"

She looked up with tired eyes and nodded. "Pregnancy is harder than Kate made it seem, but I'm fine. A little more tired than I'm used to, but Richie's attitude isn't helping any of us."

He shook his head in exasperation. "I know. I'm hoping Kate can knock some sense into him tonight." He paused to point out his sleeping tot. "Has he been asleep long, cause I'm gonna jump in the shower, you wanna join me?"

The gravid dancer marked her place and put the book down. "He's been out for about twenty minutes, so we should be good to shower for a while."

He gave her a seductive smile and herded her towards the ensuite. "Let's go get dirty, then."

***

Kate had just put her dirty dishes into the dishwasher for a wash and tuned to lean against it when Richie lost his patients. 

"Kate?" 

She stood there and waited for him to approach with angry tears building up in her eyes. "What?"

"I know I've been an asshole and deserve every bit of anger you hit me with, but I need you to know that I do love you. Alright?" The sob that answered both his question and Seth's assumption stabbed at his heart. "Kate?"

She wiped at her eyes angrily. "You haven't said that in a long time." 

He flinched at the accusation but didn't dispute it. "I know. I just got caught up in all the adjustments we've made lately and forgot to let any of you know what I was thinking. Lucky for me, Scott stopped by, and Seth picked one hell of a bitch fit at me."

Kate pulled back and held herself tight as he went to wrap his arms around her in comfort. "You could have taken two seconds to say something to one of us and let us know you were overwhelmed?"

He nodded in ready agreement, and took a hold of her anyways, trapping her in his embrace. "I could have, but I didn't. I'm sorry, Kate."

She stopped fighting him and just yelled out her upset. "I'm so angry at you, and hurt, that I have no clue why the fuck I'm even crying. I hate you so much sometimes."

He pulled back to give her a look and smirked. "Yeah, you and everyone else."

She pulled away from him in a fit of rage and growled as she stomped into the living room. "We hate your attitude not you asshole."

He took a minute to let her simmer down and stripped off his glasses, jacket, and t-shirt tossing them on to the table. When he emerged from the kitchen he found her laying at the end of the couch, curled up under a throw blanket, glaring at the wall. He stood there and waited for her to catch him watching before he decided to approach her.

He pulled her feet out and into his lap as he settled against her. "I've said I'm sorry, what do I need to do to get you to accept my apology?"

She continued to evade his inquiry. 

He sat there dragging a hand anxiously through his hair, as he caressed her naked ankles with the other, and contemplated his next move. He knew what he wanted to do but he really didn't want to do anything she didn't want. It wouldn't do any good to force her to forgive or hear him out, even if he could. 

She frowned into the room as she stared at the picture of their son on the wall. They had all been happy to celebrate surviving the first six months of his life, and with Seth and Richie encouraging him to roll over and sit up by himself everyday, he had accomplished it in no time. The proud papas had helped him balance on that spot of the living room floor until he had gotten tired of playing with them. The moment catching her heart so hard she had taken the photo on her phone and had Kisa get a huge print that same night.

She knew the anger was a mask for her hurt but it wasn't easy to just let the unintentionally neglect go. He could give as many apologies as he wanted to and it would do nothing to heal that hurt. Letting the tears fall quietly as he nestled closer and massaged her hip in comfort finally had her giving up and pressing into his hands.

"Kate?" She heard him croon her name as he shifted her farther back into the couch and settled to lay in front of her.

"What?" He stared into her wet eyes with a mortified pain.

She finally allowed him to hug her to his bare chest and just took the comfort. "I really am sorry. I don't want you to ever think I don't care and I swear I didn't mean to make you think I ever could. Obviously I spent too much time trying to figure shit out when I should have just called your brother."

His spicey scent surrounded her as she pressed her face deeper into him and let her fingers take a hold of him like she had wanted to so badly these last few weeks. "You can do whatever you want to Seth and Kisa, but you cannot do this to me again. They can handle your aloofness, they expect it even, but I can't, nor will I."

He yanked the blanket off of her, and pulled her close, climbing on top of her to box her in. "I can't promise not to pull away and act like an asshole but I can promise you that I won't ever stop loving you."

She studied his eyes as he continued to impassionately clarify his view.

"I don't say it a lot, nor will I ever, but I do love you guys. You, Kisa, Seth, and Izzy keep me from living inside my head. I need you to just know, that even if I'm being a dick, I still want and need you." He tried to shake away the hair falling into his line of sight.

She let what he wasn't saying sink deep before responding. She knew he still doubted them sometimes, that the thought of losing them haunted his dreams just like they did hers, and she knew how hard it was to try and push through it. Kate's delicate fingers threaded into his wayward locks and pulled him down to her. 

She felt his angst leave him as she caressed his scalp and welcomed him to rest comfortably against her body. "Ok. I believe you. Just pick one or the other next time, either keep touching me and stop talking, or keep talking to me and stop touching me. Alright?"

He shifted back with an innocent look, and let a wicked smirk light his face, his dimples popping out with charm. "Agreed. Now, can I stop the talking and get to the touching?"

Kate couldn't stop the giggle at his straightforwardness. He gave her that boyish frown and then twisted his hips in a downward drive that had her sucking in a breath. "Richard!"

Nails dug into the back of his head and neck as he shifted forward over her and rocked back. He grabbed her hands in a tight fist after she scored her nails down his back and drew blood. A dark lecherous grin settled on his lips. "Kate?"

She twisted, shifting this way and that as he continued to grind slowly against her. "Bedroom."

"Right." He hauled her up in a fluid move as he carried her back into her room. 

She huffed as he dropped her on the bed and began to tug at her clothes. He hadn't bothered to shut the door not caring one bit about privacy. The excitement of being back in bed with him after the last few weeks was exhilarating.

Kate found her own hands drifting to his fly to strip him of his last article of clothing. "Come on, Richie."

He prowled up on the bed between her legs, licking his way up her thighs nipping gently, and gave a sensual lick to her clit. Her little squeak of surprised pleasure brought out the predator in him and had him shifting to bite deep into her groin. The euphoria entranced him as she gasped with every pull he took of her blood.

She squirmed against his hold on her thighs, trying to find something to hold onto with a blind touch, and earned a low growling hiss as she gripped tight at his hair pulling him away. 

Richie fought her tugging, grabbing at her wrists to hold them down at her thighs, and began licking at her cunt. He slid his tongue as deep as he could inside of her, massaging his thumbs right beside her swollen clit as he maintained his hold on her, and began a long overdue seduction of her mind and body.

Kate could only gasp through the sudden orgasms as Richie continued his assult. His tongue languidly sliding in and out to savor her essence with every swipe and hummed with each shock wave that rolled through her and dripped onto his tongue. She was a shaking, shivering mess when he finally stopped.

He watched on with heavy lust as Kate caught her breath and opened her eyes. Her hands tingled as he released his grip and crawled up between her legs. The tremors of recent passion still snaking through her body.

Kate slid her shaking hands up his stomach to snake around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. He reveled in her warble, as she sucked her taste from his tongue, and let him rub his hard shaft against her still quivering cunny. He groaned into her slick kiss when he felt one of her hands sliding back down his chest.

Kate loved the sweat slicked feel of his skin on hers as they shifted closer and shuddered. She let her fingers slide through the thatch of hair, that did nothing to hide his cock, and gripped gently as she pressed him between her soaking netherlips. He threw his head back and moaned as she slid them together with eager fingers.

Richard closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling as her hand gripped him in a tight fist finally and began to stroke. He was so ready to take her when he opened his eyes and found her lust filled orbs boring into him. The need to fuck her rose within him like a thick miasma and he was powerless to stop it. 

When she settled his dripping cock head at her entrance with a swipe at the fluid there, and let go of him finally to lick at her soiled fingertips, he lost it. He slammed deep into her clenching cunt, enjoying the tight wet grip of her squeezing muscles, and rolled her on top of him.

The change in angle had her shouting out in a pained pleasure and curling down into him. Kate's body shook with a whimper as she tried to hold off her next climax. She wanted them to cum together this time, to feel that mess of slick fluids leaking from where they joined, and hoped that a new baby would grow within her because of it.

"Katie?" He gripped her hips with a tight, bruising grip and began to thrust wildly up into her. 

"Richie, cum with me." She arched back grabbing at his wrists to anchor herself and began a rocking grind to meet his hurried assult.

His blue eyes burned into hers. "Want me to cum inside you?"

She hummed. "Yes." 

He dug his fingertips into her hips to steady her as he set a punishing tempo and relished the sound of their meeting flesh. When she felt her body trembling, and that warm sated sensation sprung from her cunt, he bottomed out and came right against her cervix. The tight grip of her body held him hostage as she fell into his arms shaking.

She winced with each shallow thrust of his hips as he prolonged their orgasm. "Richard, stop."

He was forced to stop and grit his teeth as her body tightened even more as she sucked him deep. The unbearable over stimulation brought tears to their eyes. When they finally began to calm the ache between their legs down, and the feeling of cum flooding her womb stopped, they sighed in satisfaction and cuddled close. 

Kate pushed herself up off his chest as she got tired with a short pained whimper and lifted her hips slowly in order to dislodge his still twitching dick. He could feel the cum escaping down her thighs where they touched and flipped them once more to prevent it. "Don't want that to go to waste. "

Green eye rolled in exasperation as a pillow was crammed under her hips. "Richie, honey, love, what the hell are you doing?"

A wide eyed grin answered back. "I want a kid with my eyes this time. We already passed yours along to Izzy and Kisa will most likely give birth to a kid with a mix of brown eyes thanks to Seth."

She returned a concerned look. "Richard, you do realize neither of us can control what our babies look like right? "

He offered a nod. "No shit. But, science dictates that brown is a dominate color, so if both parents have them, there is a huge chance the kid will. Outside of a fluke I don't see Kisa birthing any blue eyed blondes or green eyed redheads."

Said redhead smacked him weakly. "Well Seth didn't really dominate me and green eyes are even more recessive than blue."

"Exactly! Green eyed offspring most often happens between parents who have both blue and brown eyes. That means you have both a brown and blue genetic marker in your background and I know Seth and I do to. Therefore, the idea of getting a blue eyed bundle of fangs from you shouldn't be too hard to accomplish sometime in the near future."

Kate smacked him harder this time. "I'm not a broodmare, and regardless of why Izzy got his green eyes, we might not ever get that lucky again with all those dominate genetics floating around. Hell, we might end up with a redhead for all we know since Amaru seems to have scrambled my genetics around."

His grin stretched across his face. "I'd be satisfied with a redheaded little girl with blue eyes."

Kate cackled. 

***  
Scott enjoyed the floating deck as he sat beside his sister. They had already spent most of the evening together playing with Izzy. It was reassuring to see the atmosphere around the unconventional family had changed after what he had witnessed last night. 

Izzy had squealed with such a high pitch at his arrival, that he wasn't quite sure what had happened, until he caught the sight of the little baby crawling away from a chasing Richie. The kid seemed to believe he would save him from his parents, so he did, and found himself laughing as the tyke hissed at his dad. Seth had come and stolen his nephew after that, to feed him apparently, and Kate had come out with a huge smile and squashed him in a hug. 

They had spent the rest of the evening talking and playing with the baby after he ate. Richie had hovered between Kisa and Kate continuously throughout the night, both women smiling happily at him. He had shared a mutual eye roll with Seth at the display. 

Now that he was about to head out Kate had whisked him away from the others to chat. She had thanked him for the visit and continuous understanding already but seemed to need to say something privately. They had been out here on the deck for a while just enjoying each other's presence. 

Kate had skirted what she really wanted to say up until he mentioned it was time for him to go and she followed him back to his bike. "I really want you to stop by more often. "

That statement didn't shock him. It didn't even phase him that it wasn't a true inquiring question either. 

"I got to keep an eye on you guys somehow. " She stared as he mounted and slid his helmet on, her big eyes watering. "Don't cry, Kate. I promise to visit more often and call for updates on the tally of nieces and nephews I've acquired."

She gave him a giggling nod in answer and stepped away. "Good. I'd hate it if I had to have someone chase you down."

He shook his head in a negative and gave her a pointed look. "Nah, I want to get to know Izzy and any other kids you guys have. I can't do that if I'm not here sometimes. I'll just have to get used to being around Seth and Richie so much. No big deal."

Kate waved him off with hope in her eyes as he started his bike and headed off.


End file.
